<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>think of all your favorite autumns, crisp and perfect by nutmeag83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433856">think of all your favorite autumns, crisp and perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83'>nutmeag83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snapshots of autumn [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Imagine Me &amp; You (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Established Relationship, F/F, Foliage, Knitting, One Shot, Pictures, Post-Canon, because Luce is always cold, blatant misuse of knitted things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the <em>snapshots of autumn</em> series, which tells stories of ladies in love during autumn, this story can be read independently.</p>
<p>Rachel and Luce go leaf peeping. Luce overdresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luce/Rachel (Imagine Me &amp; You)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snapshots of autumn [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>think of all your favorite autumns, crisp and perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from Catherynne M. Valente’s <em>The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making</em>. </p>
<p>No need to read the first in Luce's and Rache's knitting series to understand this story, though the read will be enhanced by having read the first story. If you skipped straight here, just know that once Rachel realized Luce is always cold, she learns to knit so she can make fingerless gloves for her girlfriend. This second story take place a few years after the movie. </p>
<p>Not beta’d or Britpicked. I don’t have Rache’s authorial integrity or patience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you.”</p>
<p>Rachel smiled but kept her eyes closed. She was taking in the perfect autumn air—crisp but sunny, the breeze bringing scents of fires, chestnuts, and cinnamon. She held that moment in her mind, captured it so she could remember it when it was freezing winter or boiling summer. Then she opened her eyes to add her wife to that picture, but moment was ruined by the ridiculous amount of <em>yarn</em> that Luce had piled on her person. Rachel’s rule for leaf peeping was <em>no coats</em>, which Luce had followed in letter if not in spirit.</p>
<p>She hid a giggle behind her hand. “Really, Luce? It’s not <em>that</em> cold.”</p>
<p>Luce glowered from beneath a floppy winter hat, her mouth half-tucked behind a chunky cowl. “It’s nice enough now, but how about in two hours when the sun goes behind the clouds, the wind kicks up, and we’re out of tea? I’d rather be overprepared than under, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>She had at least forgone her winter mittens, settling for the more appropriate autumnal fingerless gloves she wore no matter the time of year, but she ruined the effect with a bulky jumper covered by a down waistcoat. The knitted ensemble was completed by the wool socks peeping out from the tops of her sturdy hiking boots.</p>
<p>“Darling,” Rachel said with a shake of her head, “you know that I adore that you request and wear everything I knit for you, but you really don’t have to wear everything at once.”</p>
<p>Thought Rachel’s knitting had improved vastly in years since they’d met, it looked a little odd when worn all at once, given that the hat was a bright fuchsia, the gloves rust orange, and the cowl a Kelly green (Luce could have at least worn the one that matched the gloves). Thankfully the jumper was an inoffensive grey and the waistcoat white.</p>
<p>“I’ll wear whatever it takes to keep me warm, while thanking God your favorite season is not winter.” Luce rubbed her hands together, and Rachel took pity on her, handing her a cardboard cup. “I already have tea,” she said, indicating her knapsack.</p>
<p>“Do you not cherish our traditions, woman? <em>This</em> is cider,” Rachel said in mock outrage. They <em>always</em> drank cider on their way out of the city to go leaf peeping.</p>
<p>“Of course, how silly of me.” Luce’s scowl melted, and she winked at Rachel. “Let us proceed with the next tradition: sitting in traffic while following the path of leaf peepers gone before us. Where to this year, my lady?”</p>
<p>Rachel loved planning their yearly trips almost as much as she loved taking them. It was a challenge to find the hidden gems, the roads less traveled. Between her own journalism research skills and Hec’s travel knowledge, she usually managed to find the places without overcrowded car parks and walking trails. And Luce always appreciated the secluded spots, for her picture taking if nothing else.</p>
<p>Linking their arms, Rachel pulled them forward to Luce’s car down the street. “It’s a surprise, of course. You drive, I navigate.” They parted at the car, and Rachel gasped as she glanced in the back seat while opening the car door. “You have a coat!” she accused, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>“It’s a rain poncho, for emergencies. I always have it in my car, you know that.” Luce rolled her eyes and turned the ignition. “Which way?”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll allow it, this time. But you better not touch it even once today.”</p>
<p>“That rule is ridiculous. Which way?”</p>
<p>“It is not!” Rachel argued. “M40. There’s something about cheeks flushed from the chill, cold fingers warming in front of car heater vents, hot tea steam on your face.” She was back in her happy place just thinking about it. Autumn was the <em>best.</em></p>
<p>Luce scoffed, but she was smiling fondly. She put the car in drive and pulled onto the street.</p>
<p>“My lips warming yours?” Rachel tried.</p>
<p>Luce raised an eyebrow. “I could be persuaded.”</p>
<p>“Coming home and warming up in front of the fire … clothing optional?”</p>
<p>“Well, when you put it that way …”</p>
<p>Rachel leaned over and gave her wife a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, for going along with my mad schemes.”</p>
<p>“They’re not mad. Just … colder than I like. Plus, they give me a reason to request more knitted things. Which I can then wear and show much I’m loved.”</p>
<p>“From your get-up, you’re the most loved person alive.”</p>
<p>Luce beamed. “I am.”</p>
<p>🍁🍂🍁</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, Rache. We’ve passed three perfectly good spots already.”</p>
<p>Rachel frowned, eyes darting at the brightly clothed trees that surrounded them. “I don’t want <em>perfectly good</em>. I want <em>perfect,</em> full stop.” She took measure of the tree in front of her, shook her head, and kept walking. Next year she was definitely investing in a pair of Luce’s hiking boots. Hers were giving her a blister on her heel. But she wasn’t letting it ruin her mood. She could be cranky about it tomorrow.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to give up and agree to the last spot, she gasped. “There it is. Gorgeous.” She put a hand out to stop Luce, who grunted.</p>
<p>“It’s the same– Ohhhh,” she breathed. “Perfect.”</p>
<p>It was perfect. A sunbeam hit at just the right spot through the trees. It would light them up wonderfully. “Hurry, before the sun goes behind the clouds again!”</p>
<p>Luce pulled off her pack, rummaging inside for her travel tripod, getting it set up in record time. She grabbed her remote, and Rachel practically ran them to the spot under the riotously red and gold tree. She considered making Luce take off that ridiculous hat (one of her earlier attempts, bulky and knitted in an ugly shade of bright purple-pink, but Luce loved it) and cowl combo, but she wanted to be true to the memories of the day, which included Luce’s eye-searing get-up. She pulled her wife closer with their linked hands, free hand tucking into Luce’s elbow.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Luce asked with a laugh but let herself be pulled closer. “I’m going to take a few, so hold still.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” Rachel got her smile ready. Not hard when she was standing next to the person she loved most, in the season that was her favorite, surrounded by lovely colors and chilled air.</p>
<p>The camera whirred and clicked a couple of times before Rachel turned her head to nuzzle Luce’s cheek. She just knew that Luce would be smiling softly in the last picture. It would be perfect.</p>
<p>And it was.</p>
<p>The last picture joined several years’ worth of autumnal pictures on their mantle, and a copy graced Rachel’s desk at work so she could look at it any time she needed a pick-me-up. It was her favorite, ridiculous hat and all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're so adorable! I love them! Hope you do too. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>